


A Pretty Pair of Punks

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Ryuji's Birthday 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Ann asks Ryuji to model with her after her co-worker gets sick. Ryuji ends up accepting, despite the feeling that he won’t be able to do a good job.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: Ryuji's Birthday 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	A Pretty Pair of Punks

Ann went to Ryuji’s house after work that day, something that had become a habit even before they started going out. They were both on Ryuji’s bed, Ann sitting with her back against the wall, reading a magazine while Ryuji played on his 3DS with his head on her lap. She was waiting for the best moment to touch that subject, but realized she wouldn’t be able to relax until she finally said it. So, she chose to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

“I had a problem at work today,” she said.

Her words made Ryuji raise his eyes, looking at her with slight concern.

“What happened?” he asked.

“The guy who was going to be on the photoshoot with me got sick, and none of the others is available,” she explained.

“Shit, that sucks. They’re gonna cancel it?”

“Not if we can find someone else to fill the role.”

She looked at him in expectation, but Ryuji didn’t seem to get the message.

“I see,” he said. “I hope they find someone, then.”

_Well…_ She already expected it to not be that easy.

“You know…” she said in a casual tone, placing the magazine beside her. “Someone with an athletic body would be the ideal.”

“Ain’t all guy models like that?”

“Of course not… Most of them are more lean than muscular.”

Ryuji thought for a moment, and Ann almost believed he had finally understood what she meant.

“Hm… Maybe someone at the gym could help, then?” he said. “I could ask them, if you want.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple.” She shook her head. “And, since it’s going to be punk-themed, someone with a rebellious look would help too.”

“Just give the guy a leather jacket or somethin’…” Ryuji shrugged. “It should help.”

Ann looked at him, unsurprised by his obliviousness. She should have known that nothing but asking directly would work on Ryuji.

“You have no idea where I’m getting at, do you?”

Her question made Ryuji stare at her, slightly suspicious.

“Should I…?” he asked.

She took a deep breath before finally asking.

“Can you, please, fill the role for us?”

Ryuji blinked, surprised.

“Me?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“You mean…” he narrowed his eyes. “ _Me,_ workin’ as a model?”

“Yes.”

For a few seconds, Ryuji said nothing else. Then, he forced a chuckle, shifting his attention back to his game.

“Okay, good one,” he said. “You almost got me for a moment.”

“I’m being serious here!”

Ann reached for his 3DS, closing it, looking into Ryuji’s eyes. Ryuji twisted his lips.

“For real, babe?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, “for real.”

Ryuji stared at her in slight disbelief for a while.

“Yeah, okay…” he said. “You just forgot one thing.”

“What?”

He gestured at his own face.

“I’m ugly as fuck,” he said.

“What the… No, you’re not!”

“Yeah, sure.”

He tried to reach for his 3DS, but Ann moved it away from his hands.

“Are you saying that I have bad taste, then?” she asked.

“Well…” Ryuji considered it for a moment. “Yeah.”

She frowned at him.

“You shut up right this moment.”

“But it’s just the—”

“Shut up,” she repeated in a paused manner.

Ryuji sat up, looking at her with a slightly provocative smile.

“Make me,” he said.

Ann gave him a loud slap on the arm.

“Not like that!” protested Ryuji.

“It’s what you deserve.”

That answer made Ryuji pout.

“I deserve a girlfriend who only brings me pain, and no love?” He looked away from her with a tragic expression. “Yeah… I guess. I don’t deserve to be happy, anyway.”

“You know you sound like Akira, right?”

“‘Cause Aki is the only one who’s nice to me.” He made a pause, throwing her a judging glance. “Unlike a certain girlfriend I’ve got.”

“I _am_ nice to you,” protested Ann.

“Is _this_ your nice?”

She considered protesting again, but changed her mind, offering him a wide, sweet smile.

“If you agree to model with me, I’ll be a _really_ nice girlfriend to you.”

Ryuji narrowed his eyes at her.

“Not fallin’ for that,” he said,

“You could sound a little more interested, at least,” protested Ann.

“No way…” Ryuji shook his head. “You sounded like a cutesy anime girl, that’s annoyin’ as fuck.”

Ann puffed her cheeks, but Ryuji didn’t go back on what he said. She gave up on trying to look offended, placing his 3DS on the bed and reaching for his hand, holding it between her two.

“Please, Ryuji…” she said. “I was really counting on this job. Can’t you do this favor for me?”

That sincere request seemed to have a better effect. Ryuji lowered his gaze, thinking.

“Look, Ann…” he said. “I really wanna help you, but I just don’t think this is a good idea, okay?”

“Can’t you let my agency decide, then?” she asked.

“Y’know they’ll kick me out as soon as they look at me.”

“They won’t!” She brought his hand close to her face. “Please?”

Ryuji grunted, but the change in his expression let her know that she had won.

“Fine…” he said. “But I warned you.”

Ann smiled. She moved closer to Ryuji, hugging his neck and kissing his face. He didn’t look at her.

“For how long are you going to sulk?” she asked.

“As long as you give me attention ‘cause of it,” admitted Ryuji.

She didn’t protest, covering his face and neck with kisses until Ryuji couldn’t hold back a smile anymore.

* * *

As Ann expected, Ryuji was welcomed by her coworkers like a hero, for his own confusion. She had to contain an amused smile as she watched his lost expression while going from one side to the other, changing into the clothes for the photoshoot and getting his makeup done. When Ann got ready as well, Ryuji quickly got close to her again, as if she would keep him safe in that strange place.

“Relax…” she said in a reassuring tone. “They know you’re not used to it.”

“Yeah, but…”

He still seemed uncomfortable with the situation. Ann reached for the leather jacket he was wearing, adjusting it with her hands.

“You look good like this,” she said.

“You think so?”

She already knew that kind of visual would look good on him, of course, but the branded clothes, the stylized hair, and the subtle makeup that made his eyes stand out more… It made him look nothing but handsome.

“Yes,” she thought for a moment. “But it’s a little weird to see you without some flashy t-shirt.”

That comment made Ryuji furrow his brow.

“You’ve got somethin’ against my clothes?”

“No,” answered Ann. “They’re comfy.”

“Yeah, yeah… You little thief.”

Ann smiled, then carefully passed the tips of her fingers through Ryuji’s hair.

“I should do your hair more often, though,” she said.

“Only if you let me play with your hair too.”

“You already do that.”

Ryuji showed a small, happy smile.

“It’s fluffy,” he said.

Those sudden, genuine compliments always made her confidence skyrocket. She let out a low giggle, shaking her head.

“Fine, then.”

Seeming happy with the response, Ryuji observed her for a while.

“Y’know…” he said. “I never imagined you dressed like this, but you look really cool.”

“That’s good to know…” She looked down at her own clothes, letting out a small chuckle. “I didn’t think it would suit me at all.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty different from what you usually wear, but it looks good.” Ryuji widened his smile. “And I feel like we kinda match now.”

“Oh, no… You’ve turned me into a punk.”

Ryuji forced a brief, evil laugh.

“Just like I planned… Another one joins my army.”

“All of us are slowly turning into Sakamotos…” She shook her head. “Now I can’t make fun of Akira for it.”

“C’mon, it ain’t _that_ bad.”

“Just a little.”

Ann lightly pinched his cheek. Ryuji lowered his eyes to himself, absentmindedly playing with the end of his jacket.

“I kinda liked the jacket,” he said.

“Me too,” agreed Ann. “Who could have imagined that Ryuji Sakamoto can look cool…”

“Hey…” Ryuji frowned at her. “I _am_ pretty cool.”

“When you’re not trying, you are.”

“Ah, it’s the same as you bein’ cute, then.”

Ann narrowed her eyes at him.

“I can’t be nice to you…” she said.

“You asked for it.”

She answered by lightly poking him with her elbow. She now had an idea what to buy him for Christmas… It would be partially a gift to herself, but it wasn’t a problem, was it?

“You should use your hair like this again,” commented Ryuji, calling her attention to her own ponytail.

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah. I can see your face better.”

She couldn’t hold back a smile.

“And you love looking at my face, don’t you?” she asked in a playful tone.

“Yeah… It’s really pretty.”

His fond expression slowly gave place to a contained grin, and Ann knew exactly what was going through his mind.

“You’re about to say something terrible, aren’t you?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Yeah.”

“What is it?”

A small chuckle escaped Ryuji’s lips as he answered.

“To compensate for your personality.”

“You asshole!”

Ann gave him a light slap on the arm, making him laugh.

“Sorry… I can’t resist,” he said.

“I know you can’t.”

Before their playful argument could keep going, they were called to begin the photoshoot. Ryuji was clearly nervous and stiff in the beginning, but seemed to relax a little with time, thanks to how friendly and patient the crew was, aware that it was the first time he did anything like that. Maybe the fact that Ann was there with him also helped, since she caught him looking at her from time to time, responding with brief smiles that said _“don’t worry, you’re doing well”._

As the session continued, Ann also paid attention to her own clothes: it was nothing like her usual style, but she liked it quite a bit. As much as she made fun of Ryuji by calling him a “punk”, she actually liked his style. He just wore whatever he wanted, without caring about what others would think. He was comfortable being the way he was, and Ann wished she could learn to feel the same about herself. She spent such a long time worrying about being different from others that such a thing became scary for her. She wasn’t proud of it, but hoped the feeling would go away someday—especially now that she had found a place where she belonged, among the Phantom Thieves, Shiho, and, of course, Ryuji.

They made a nice pair, that much was undeniable.

The photoshoot ended some time later, and the two of them changed into their own clothes, while keeping the stylized hairstyles and makeup. It was a nice change, and Ann was glad she wasn’t the only one to do it.

“Man…” Ryuji sighed. “Modeling sure gets you tired.”

“See?” she said. “Why do you think I get so hungry after it?”

“You sure that ain’t an excuse?”

“It isn’t!”

This time, she didn’t even try to look annoyed, offering him a wide smile as she hugged his arm.

“Thanks for helping today,” she said.

“No problem,” answered Ryuji. “I’m glad things worked out, anyway.”

She nodded, keeping her eyes on him for a while. Noticing it, Ryuji looked at her, smiling before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“How about we eat some crepes to celebrate?” asked Ann. “My treat, this time.”

“Hell yeah!”

Ryuji hugged her shoulders, pulling her closer. Ann placed her arm around his waist, aware of the disapproving looks they were getting from other people. However, it didn’t really matter: the two of them attracted gazes because of their appearances, anyway, so why should she care about what they thought of their proximity? _After all, they were a pair of punks, weren’t they?_

That thought made Ann giggle to herself—they made people look, but it wasn’t really a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Ann would look really pretty with a punk style, even if it isn't something she would normally wear. Well, at least she can always steal Ryuji's clothes. :')
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
